The Intuitive
by DoctorH
Summary: A Mission: Impossible teleplay. An American scientist has hidden a deadly virus near Washington DC, and will not tell authorities its location unless he is allowed to defect to the East. The virus will be dispersed automatically in a few days if the defection is not allowed to proceed. Spoiler: the IMF finds the virus in time—but HOW does the IMF accomplish this impossible mission?
1. ACT I

"THE INTUITIVE"

(OPENING TITLES: The "lit fuse" teaser shows, among other things: Barney putting his hand on a blue and red canister; a newspaper hitting a table with the headline "NASA ANNOUNCES PLANS" showing; Willy entering a building through a window; a man named Tony driving a car, smirking, wearing a race car driver's belt and harness system; a hand twitching; Willy carrying a body; Jim forcefully confronting an indignant ambassador; Cinnamon pulling a man named Kent by his ear; Rollin excitedly pointing; a clock showing a time of 12:38; a syringe being produced by Jim; Willy pushing Kent up against a wall; Kent watching a TV broadcast and being stunned; Barney wearing a headset; Rollin driving and making a quick turn; a sign that reads "Emergency Evacuation Route"; a roadway opening up.)

ACT I

(FADE IN. A city park, late morning. An OLD MAN sits on a park bench, eating his lunch from a cardboard box on the bench beside him. On a leash, lying down next to the bench, is a basset hound. JIM walks up to the bench, and bends down to pet the dog. The dog loves the attention. The OLD MAN watches with a grin.)

JIM  
Beautiful dog. Is he a beagle?

OLD MAN  
It's a basset hound, and it's a "she." Her name is Stella.

JIM  
Well, Stella is certainly gorgeous; such regal ears!

(The OLD MAN gets up and tugs on the leash to get the dog on her feet. The OLD MAN and the dog toddle away, leaving the cardboard box on the bench. JIM sits down next to the cardboard box. After quickly glancing around, he opens the box and lifts out a small tape recorder and a manila envelope. He turns on the tape recorder and opens the envelope.)

MAN ON TAPE  
Good morning, Mr. Phelps.

(JIM extracts a photograph from the envelope. The photograph shows KENT, a man in his mid-fifties, who wears a lab coat and who looks like a scientist.)

MAN ON TAPE  
The man you're looking at is Dr. Randall Kent, who until recently was part of a secret operation conducted by the United States government. Last month, a canister of a deadly virus, which had been developed by the Eastern Bloc, was captured by the United States. Built into the canister is an explosive device designed to disperse the virus over a wide area, killing millions. Kent was part of a team of scientists trying to find an immunizing agent for the virus. Two days ago, Kent stole the canister with the virus, along with a triggering device that can set off the explosive, as part of a plan to defect to the Eastern Bloc. Kent was captured by American law enforcement earlier today; and he has told federal officers that he has hidden the virus somewhere near Washington DC; and that the triggering device will detonate the explosive device automatically on the twelfth of this month. Kent says he will tell authorities the location of the virus only if he is allowed to complete his defection. Your mission, Jim, if you should decide to accept it, is to recover the virus and the explosive device before it activates. As always, if you or any member of your IM Force should be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. This tape will self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck, Jim.

(JIM turns off the tape recorder. The tape vanishes in a cloud of smoke. CUT TO: Int. Jim's apartment. It is early afternoon. JIM mulls over the team for the mission. Opening his dossier, he extracts photographs of CINNAMON, BARNEY, WILLY, AND ROLLIN. Looking over some other photos in his file, he selects that of CRAIG, a boy who appears to be younger than eighteen years old. CRAIG's photograph is part of a newspaper article headlined "Woodfield Native Earns Top Engineering Scholarship." JIM places CRAIG's photograph with the others. JIM also finds a photograph of STEWART, who is dressed as a physician. STEWART's photograph is part of a magazine article entitled "Pioneering New Methods of Pain Management." JIM places STEWART's photograph on top of the others. JIM also selects a publicity picture of TONY, captioned "The World's Most Skilled Stunt Driver." JIM closes up the dossier.)

(PRODUCTION CREDITS.)

(CUT TO: Int. of a hotel room in Washington DC, late afternoon. It is two days later. A view of a Washington landmark establishes the city in which the room is located. On a table is a device about the size of a watermelon, painted blue and red in a distinctive pattern; on top of this red-and-blue device is a large red and blue disk and a smaller black box. On one side of the room are CINNAMON, ROLLIN, WILLY, and TONY. Behind them is what appears to be a closed glass door to a balcony. JIM, STEWART, CRAIG, and BARNEY are not immediately seen. ROLLIN holds a deck of cards.)

ROLLIN  
Take two cards. Don't let me influence what cards you pick.

CINNAMON  
I won't.

(CINNAMON selects two cards, making a point that the cards not be forced. CINNAMON holds the two playing cards, with the back of the cards facing CRAIG, who is seated separate from everyone else. CRAIG seems to be concentrating, but CRAIG quickly points at CINNAMON.)

CRAIG  
Ten of diamonds and jack of clubs.

(CINNAMON turns her cards around. CRAIG was correct. JIM is off to the side; he smiles.)

ROLLIN  
Craig, that sure looked mysterious.

(The glass door to the balcony slides open.)

BARNEY'S VOICE  
Well, it wasn't mysterious.

(BARNEY emerges from a hiding place on the balcony and slides the glass door closed. BARNEY wears a headset with a microphone.)

BARNEY  
I could see the cards from my position, and I simply told Craig what they were.

ROLLIN  
How did he hear you?

BARNEY  
The receiver is in Craig's mouth, where it can't be seen, and it's up against his skull. He can hear me through bone conduction; but nobody else can hear me. That's how I'll feed him information.

ROLLIN  
Nice. Undetectable.

JIM  
It has to be undetectable. Any sort of earpiece would make Kent suspicious. Even an inadvertent ear touch would be noticed. Kent has got to be completely mystified as to how Craig, that is, "Tommy," is getting his information.

CINNAMON  
(nodding in the direction of CRAIG) My "brother" and I have been practicing. We should be able to give him quite a demonstration. And we can improvise if we need to. We've worked out several details, which may or may not come up. Things such as how to respond to criticism or cynicism.

JIM  
Good. Those 'details' will help sell the story. How about the safe house, Barney?

BARNEY  
All set, Jim. I have recorders to record local TV feeds. The broadcasts will all be genuine, just delayed. I begin recording on the fourth. I'll be collecting newspapers as well, also genuine.

JIM  
Good. We couldn't fool Kent with fake broadcasts or fake newspapers.

BARNEY  
(smiling) And I've got a system in place to keep track of time, so that I don't get confused.

ROLLIN  
The house has hard-to-find listening devices in all of the rooms. And it's secure. But not too secure.

JIM  
So Kent, if he looks, will be able to find an escape route?

ROLLIN  
Yes. But if he doesn't find one on his own, I'll simply tell him about one that I've found.

(BARNEY puts his hand on the blue and red device, to show it.)

BARNEY  
This is what the device looks like. The virus is here (pointing to the red and blue canister). This (pointing to the black box) is the trigger mechanism and timer, for the explosive device, here (pointing to the red and blue disk). It's not a very powerful explosive, but it is powerful enough to disperse the virus; and it is powerful enough to kill anyone standing next to it. The trigger mechanism is designed to be rigged as a booby-trap; but Cinnamon, Willy, and I are all trained on how to remove the trigger, which will make the device safe.

CINNAMON  
That apparatus, it's big. Hard to hide.

BARNEY  
Wherever Kent has hidden it, he's hidden it well. It could be anywhere in a hundred-square-mile area. The search so far has concentrated on open areas where detonation would produce maximum virus dispersal; but Kent may have hidden the canister in a building, where it would be slightly less effective but harder to find.

JIM  
But I think that no matter where he's hidden it, a person in the right kind of uniform could find it. Remember, Kent does not see himself as a mass murderer. Chances are he's hidden the device so that it is hard to find, but once he tells someone where it is, it will be found easily. And this might mean there is a chance that someone wearing a uniform could find it inadvertently.

WILLY  
Jim, if Kent doesn't see himself as a mass murderer, what's his motive for threatening to release the virus on Washington?

JIM  
It's his insurance policy, Willy. Kent originally intended to defect to the East and bring the weapon with him. But he was also concerned that, before he made contact with the East, the Americans might find him and arrest him.

WILLY  
Which is what happened.

JIM  
(nodding) Um-hum. So Kent has told his American captors that if he isn't allowed to defect to the East, the device will activate and millions will die; but if he is allowed to defect, he will tell the authorities where the device is. Use of duress and truth drug have been ruled out in Kent's case for various medical, psychological, and political reasons; and it is believed Kent possesses almost no classified information. So, before we even got involved, the decision was made to meet Kent's demands and to allow him to defect.

ROLLIN  
Why are we involved at all? Why not simply let Kent defect and have him tell us where the virus is?

JIM  
One concern is that Kent will be taken out of the country and then be prevented from telling us where the virus is hidden. The decision to let him defect was controversial, but those who made it felt they had little choice. So Kent will be released into the custody of the agents from the East, tomorrow. On the Fourth of July.

CINNAMON  
Except the authorities will release Kent to us, not to the foreign agents who are coming to get him.

JIM  
That's right, Cinnamon. Only Hodge, the man in charge of the American officers, will know that we aren't the real foreign agents.

BARNEY  
But the real foreign agents will be watching. They'll see their man being handed over to someone else.

JIM  
And they'll try to get him back. But we can just disappear, right, Willy?

(WILLY and TONY grin.)

WILLY  
The road about twenty-five miles from the hotel is ready and Tony and I have been practicing. We think we have the timing all figured out. Tony thinks he can time it so that Kent's car vanishes right in front of their eyes.

JIM  
Good. We can't keep the foreign agents from trying to find Kent and from making trouble, but we can distract them and make them chase some false leads. (to STEWART) Doctor?

STEWART  
I'll be ready for Kent. My staff and I will take care of him for three days. Then we'll hand him over to you.

CINNAMON  
So he'll sleep three days, but think he's only been asleep for a few hours?

STEWART  
That's right.

CINNAMON  
Jim, can we afford those three days?

JIM  
Yes, but it's going to be tight. If Kent is telling the truth, the device is set to activate one week from Friday, on July 12. If everything goes as planned, he'll actually find the device for us with one day to spare. It will really be Thursday, but he'll think it's Monday. Tracker all set, Barney?

BARNEY  
Yes, Jim. We'll have it if we need it.

JIM  
Once Kent's out of the house, we have no control of the environment. But we think he'll be more focused upon finding the device than in verifying what day it is.

CINNAMON  
From what I understand, Jim, Kent is going to have a very hard time believing the story we're going to try to sell him.

JIM  
(nodding) When Kent was younger, he made extra money as a carnival magician and a mind-reader. He knows all the tricks, or most of them, anyway. He knows lots of predicting tricks, using magicians' techniques such as switches, one-aheads, phony newspapers, retrofitting. We need to show him a trick he hasn't seen yet. Besides, our plan is based upon the fact that Kent has always taken the position that he has an open mind, and that he would be willing to accept the phenomenon of precognition if there were good scientific evidence for it.

(JIM goes up and puts his hand on CRAIG's shoulder.)

JIM  
Besides; we don't have to convince Kent that "Tommy" actually can see the future. We only have to convince Kent that he can't dismiss out-of-hand what "Tommy" says.

(CUT TO: Ext. hotel in the country, mid-day. The hotel is in a remote area. There is no sign to indicate that the hotel is open for business. The hotel parking lot is almost empty, but for three black four-door sedans. A DOOR AGENT in a suit stands guard by the front door. CUT TO: A room in the hotel. KENT is sitting at a table. Three American AGENTS are standing guard at various places. Near KENT is Agent HODGE, who is older than and apparently senior to the other AGENTS. HODGE checks his watch.)

HODGE  
It's almost time. I'm going to tell you this one last time, Kent. Once you get where you're going, you had better contact us to let us know where the virus is—

KENT  
(impatiently) Yes, yes, because if I don't, there will be no way anyone can protect me from your wrath.

HODGE  
That's right!

KENT  
And I am going to tell you this one last time, Agent Hodge: I have no interest in killing anyone. I just want to leave this country and go to a place where my talents will be appreciated. If I get what I want, I will give you the information you want.

HODGE  
Don't you dare double-cross us!

KENT  
Don't you dare double-cross ME!

(CUT TO: Ext. of the hotel. A green sedan pulls into the parking lot and rolls up to the front door. The DOOR AGENT assumes a more guarded posture. Agent MILLER, a senior man but not as senior as HODGE, exits from the hotel front door and approaches the green car. An occupant in the back seat of the green car rolls down a window, and MILLER pokes his head in.)

MILLER  
The hotel is closed for renovation, gentlemen.

JIM  
(speaking with an Eastern European accent) We are the messengers.

(MILLER checks the car. JIM is in the back seat, WILLY is driving.)

MILLER  
This wasn't what was agreed to.

JIM  
We are the messengers. Please bring Agent Hodge.

MILLER  
(after a moment) You two: stay in the car.

(MILLER pulls his head out of the car and looks at the DOOR AGENT.)

MILLER  
(to DOOR AGENT, pointing at the car) Watch them!

(The DOOR AGENT nods, and MILLER enters the hotel. CUT TO: The hotel room. MILLER enters the room without knocking. HODGE notices MILLER's entrance.)

MILLER  
We've got a sedan out front with two guys in it, claiming to be "the messengers." They're fifteen minutes early.

HODGE  
(calmly, checking his watch) Hmm.

MILLER  
This is not the agreed-upon procedure.

(HODGE acts as though MILLER has a point.)

HODGE  
So what you're saying, Miller, is that we ought not go through with the agreement? Because they're a few minutes early, we should back out of the deal?

(MILLER has no answer.)

HODGE  
(to MILLER) Our orders from the Deputy Director are to make sure we're giving Kent to the right people. If they are the wrong people, we'll find that out soon enough. (to AGENTS) Bring Kent down. But don't bring him outside until I give you the word.

(CUT TO: Ext. of the hotel, the green car is parked out front. The DOOR AGENT is watching from his post. JIM is in the back seat of the car with the window rolled down. HODGE exits the hotel front door, followed closely by MILLER. CUT TO: A hillside overlooking the hotel. A FIRST FOREIGN AGENT is watching from a distance through binoculars, and sees HODGE stride to the car and lean in through the rear window. A SECOND FOREIGN AGENT stands nearby, also watching through binoculars.)

FIRST FOREIGN AGENT  
There was to be no one! Who are these people? Where is the signal? This is not what was agreed upon!

(CUT TO: Int. of the car. MILLER stands nearby as HODGE leans to the window.)

HODGE  
The Atlantic Ocean is exceptionally stormy this time of year.

JIM  
We will not be journeying on the sea by cruise ship.

HODGE  
You may find air travel to be more agreeable.

JIM  
Certainly flight is a more pleasant option for our delicate constitutions.

(MILLER's expression shows that the exchange of code words was correct. CUT TO: The hillside. The FIRST FOREIGN AGENT and the SECOND FOREIGN AGENT watch as HODGE talks to MILLER.)

SECOND FOREIGN AGENT  
What are the Americans doing?

FIRST FOREIGN AGENT  
They are breaking the agreement!

(CUT TO: Ext. hotel, by the car. HODGE is talking to MILLER, the two of them turned away from the car so the occupants cannot hear.)

MILLER  
I don't like it.

HODGE  
Look, did this guy know the countersigns or not?

MILLER  
Yes, he did.

HODGE  
Then he's the guy who's here to collect Kent. And my orders are to give Kent to him. Bring Kent out.

(MILLER unhappily goes into the hotel. CUT TO: The hillside. The FIRST FOREIGN AGENT and the SECOND FOREIGN AGENT watch as KENT is escorted outside of the hotel and put into the green sedan.)

FIRST FOREIGN AGENT  
That is Kent! The Americans are trying to trick him!

SECOND FOREIGN AGENT  
They are trying to make him believe that they are us!

FIRST FOREIGN AGENT  
Treachery! Go!

(The FIRST FOREIGN AGENT and the SECOND FOREIGN AGENT turn and race to their car, a dark blue sedan. Within seconds, they are heading away from the hillside. CUT TO: Int. of the car in hotel parking lot. JIM and KENT are in the back seat. HODGE leans in through the open window. MILLER stands close by.)

HODGE  
Dr. Kent, if you do not contact us—

KENT  
(with a dismissive wave) I know. There will be no place on Earth that I can hide. (with conviction) You have my word, Mr. Hodge, that when I get where I am going, I will contact you promptly. Neither you nor I want anyone to die. (to WILLY) Driver, shall we go?

(KENT rolls up the car window as the green sedan pulls away. JIM fumbles around in one of his pockets.)

JIM  
(to KENT) Roll up your sleeve.

KENT  
Why?

(JIM produces a syringe and an alcohol wipe.)

JIM  
I am going to sedate you.

KENT  
Why?

JIM  
We have reason to believe the Americans will try to stop you from leaving the country.

(KENT complies. While JIM continues talking, KENT rolls up his sleeve. JIM helps him. JIM wipes KENT's arm with the wipe.)

JIM  
We must evade the Americans, and follow certain procedures to get you to safety. Our procedures for getting you to safety are quite secret. We cannot risk you telling anyone about them.

(JIM injects KENT.)

JIM  
Just relax, Dr. Kent, you will sleep for a few hours and wake up in a safe place.

KENT  
Safe—?

(KENT falls asleep. WILLY checks his rearview mirror.)

WILLY  
We've got someone on our tail.

JIM  
(smiling, in his normal voice) Let's lose him.

(A chase begins. WILLY increases the speed of the green car. The blue car, holding the FIRST FOREIGN AGENT in the passenger seat and the SECOND FOREIGN AGENT driving, speeds up as well. The roads are away from urban areas and are deserted. The chase goes on. JIM checks the progress of the following vehicle. WILLY sees a billboard, and as his car passes it, WILLY presses a button. CUT TO: A duplicate green car, driven by TONY, with two light-haired dummies in the back seat. TONY is wearing a race car driver's belt and harness system. A light on TONY's dashboard turns on, and TONY accelerates his car. CUT TO: The original green car, with WILLY driving.)

WILLY  
We're coming up to the curve.

(JIM checks to be sure KENT is in a secure position.)

JIM  
We're ready.

WILLY  
Hang on!

(The original green car heads into a curve. A view from the blue car in pursuit shows the green car disappear for a few seconds. As the blue car rounds the curve, the green car is seen again and the chase is still on. CUT TO: Int. of the duplicate green car; TONY is driving. TONY sees his pursuers in the rear-view mirror, and he smirks and accelerates. CUT TO: Int. of the original green car, now stopped off-road, hidden among the trees and brush. WILLY and JIM watch the blue car speed away.)

JIM  
Looks like the switch fooled them. We'll wait here until we get Barney's signal.

(WILLY nods. CUT TO: The chase. The blue car gets a bit closer to the green car, but the green car accelerates and pulls away. CUT TO: Int. green car, with TONY driving. Passing an intersection, TONY pushes a small button. CUT TO: Further on down the road. BARNEY sees a light on his receiver come on, and BARNEY activates a control lever that causes the road to open up. CUT TO: Int. the pursuing blue car. The FIRST FOREIGN AGENT and SECOND FOREIGN AGENT have the green car in sight. The green car goes over a gentle rise and disappears for a few seconds. As the blue car goes over the rise, the green car is gone. There is a long view of the road ahead, and it is totally empty. Visibility is excellent, but there is no green car!)

FIRST FOREIGN AGENT  
(stunned) Where did he go?

SECOND FOREIGN AGENT  
(also stunned) I do not know! He must have taken one of these side roads!

FIRST FOREIGN AGENT  
We cannot lose him! Turn there!

(CUT TO: BARNEY, watching from a distance, sees the blue car turn down a side road and speed out of sight. BARNEY smiles. BARNEY pulls out his transmitter-receiver and puts it to his mouth.)

BARNEY  
(PTT) Jim?

(CUT TO: Int. the green car. JIM puts his transmitter-receiver to his mouth.)

JIM  
(PTT) Yes, Barney?

BARNEY'S VOICE  
They're heading at high speed down Lees Road.

(CUT TO: BARNEY's position. BARNEY activates a control lever that causes the road to open up.)

BARNEY  
(PTT) I'm checking on Tony right now. Everything looked good from my angle.

(CUT TO: Int. the green car.)

JIM  
(PTT) Right. We're heading for the house.

(WILLY puts the car in gear, and the car backs out onto the road. KENT is still sleeping like a baby. The green car drives away. CUT TO: BARNEY watching as the duplicate green car backs out of the opening in the road. BARNEY activates the control lever and the road closes, and looks totally normal. BARNEY goes up to the passenger's side and gets in. TONY is fine; he is all smiles. BARNEY smiles, then chuckles. The duplicate green car drives off. CUT TO BLACK.)


	2. ACT II

ACT II

(CUT FROM BLACK. Ext. safe house, early afternoon. The safe house seems to be a large-family house, and has bars and/or shutters on all of its windows. It is mostly hidden from nearby houses with trees. The green car pulls up to the safe house. ROLLIN comes out of the safe house to greet the car. The doors to the car open and WILLY and JIM get out. WILLY picks up KENT from the car and slings him over his shoulder. WILLY carries KENT into the house.)

ROLLIN  
How'd it go, Jim?

JIM  
Like clockwork. They may be looking for us, but they think we disappeared about ten miles from where we actually disappeared. Is the doctor ready for us?

ROLLIN  
Yeah.

(CUT TO: Int. of the safe house, Kent's bedroom. STEWART is there waiting, along with a FEMALE NURSE and a MALE NURSE. WILLY carries KENT up some stairs to the bedroom. STEWART and the NURSES and JIM and ROLLIN follow. The bedroom is furnished with a bed, a dresser, a small easy chair, and a small cot; and little else. The windows are shuttered, so lighting is mostly from room lights. A medical bag rests on the dresser. A washroom is barely visible off of the bedroom. WILLY lays KENT on the bed and steps back. STEWART and the NURSES step up to KENT and begin to take off his clothes.)

JIM  
(to STEWART) Doctor, Rollin will be with you for the next three days, in case you need anything.

STEWART  
Right.

(JIM and WILLY exit. The NURSES get KENT's shirt off and stop what they are doing. STEWART gets the medical bag from the dresser and pulls out a vial and a syringe and some sterile wipes.)

ROLLIN  
This is the stuff, huh?

(STEWART prepares the syringe.)

STEWART  
Yes. Originally developed for the treatment of pain. That sedative Jim gave him would wear off in about an hour or two. But with regular injections of this, he'll be out for days.

(STEWART wipes KENT's arm.)

ROLLIN  
He'll sleep for three days and he won't know it?

(STEWART gives the injection to KENT.)

STEWART  
He won't know it. One of the side effects of this medicine is that people who are given this drug remember nothing while on it. I should warn you, Rollin, that Kent may at times appear to be awake. He may get out of bed, walk around, he may even try to talk to you. He might seem a little drunk. But three days from now, he won't remember any of it.

ROLLIN  
I thought he was going to be in asleep in bed the whole time. He won't be, eh?

STEWART  
Almost certainly not.

ROLLIN  
(pensively) Well.

STEWART  
At least one of my assistants here (indicating the NURSES) will be with him at all times to make sure he's all right. They'll help him if he wants to bathe himself or come downstairs. Don't be surprised if he wants to raid the icebox.

ROLLIN  
(impressed) He can eat?

STEWART  
Patients on this drug are known to eat, use the bathroom, smoke; and yet they have no memory of it. I filmed one of my patients dancing while drugged. When I showed him the film, he could not believe it, claimed the person dancing on film was someone who looked like him, not him. (chuckles)

ROLLIN  
The more important thing, Doctor, is that Kent must not have any sense of lost time.

STEWART  
He won't. He will have eaten and walked around while under the influence of the drug, so when he wakes up, he won't have the physical effects of a long time asleep, such as extreme hunger or stiff joints. It will feel to him as though he's been asleep only a few hours. Every patient who has taken this drug has experienced a shock when they are told that several days have elapsed. They have a hard time believing it. Even when we tell them in advance, "When you wake up, it will be one week later," they still have a hard time believing it.

ROLLIN  
Well, we have a few things planned that we hope will reinforce in his mind that he's only been asleep a few hours.

(CUT TO: Int. of the safe house, the basement. BARNEY enters the basement and checks the equipment. Around the basement are various pieces of apparatus: recording machines, a television, a radio, speakers, various control boards. Also on the wall are two page-type calendars. They currently both say July 4. One of the calendars is marked "Today's REAL date" and the other is marked "Kent thinks today is". Near one wall is a wooden rack with several slots. Each of the slots has a day next to it: July 4, July 5, July 6, July 7, July 8, July 9, July 10, July 11. In the July 4 slot is at least one newspaper. There is another wooden rack, shaped in a different way, with slots marked in a similar fashion. As will be seen later, one rack holds newspapers, the other holds recordings. There is a cot in the corner, a suitcase next to it. Over a bar is a hanger holding the uniform and cap of a cab driver. BARNEY checks his watch, and seeing that it is nearly six o'clock, readies some of his recording equipment. BARNEY turns on the recording equipment, and then turns on the TV.)

ANNOUNCER (V.O. on TV)  
This is the Thursday six o'clock news, with Dennis Spain.

LOCAL NEWSCASTER (on TV)  
Good evening. It is the Fourth of July, and the local Fire Marshall is urging all citizens to be careful with fireworks—

(The recorder is running.)

LOCAL NEWSCASTER (on TV)  
—especially children who play with sparklers.

(CUT TO: Kent's bedroom. KENT is sleeping; he is no longer in his street clothes. Superimposed over KENT's face is the calendar reading: "Today's REAL date" with Thursday July 4 below. The calendar page disappears and is replaced by the Friday July 5 page beneath. CUT TO: The basement, where Barney takes two newspapers and puts them in the rack in the slot marked July 5. CUT TO: Kent's bedroom. KENT is walking around like a zombie under the watchful eye of the FEMALE NURSE and ROLLIN. The FEMALE NURSE offers KENT a glass of water, and he drinks. CUT TO: The basement. The recorder is running.)

LOCAL NEWSCASTER (on TV)  
Good evening. Connecticut Avenue was closed today—

(CUT TO: KENT in bed. CUT TO: The basement. The recorder is running.)

NETWORK ANCHOR (on TV)  
Good evening. The president today once again confirmed that he will not—

(CUT TO: KENT sleeping. Superimposed over KENT's face is the calendar reading: "Today's REAL date" with Friday July 5 below. The calendar page is taken away to be replaced by the Saturday July 6 page beneath. CUT TO: The basement, where BARNEY takes two newspapers and puts them in the rack in the slot marked July 6. There are some reels of recorded material in the other rack, in the July 4 and July 5 slots. CUT TO: Ext. of a governmental building in Washington DC, mid-day. CUT TO: Int. of the building, an official-looking office with a large desk. SMITH, a US government official, sits behind a desk. JIM and CINNAMON are seated in side chairs near the desk. CINNAMON has a portfolio. SMITH is talking to his intercom.)

SMITH  
All right, send him in.

(SMITH steals a look at JIM and CINNAMON, who return the look with confidence. The door to the office opens, and an AMBASSADOR and an AIDE enter. SMITH, JIM, and CINNAMON stand. There is no effort made by anyone to shake hands or make courteous introductions.)

SMITH  
Welcome, Mister Ambassador.

AMBASSADOR  
(speaking with an accent) You know why I am here, Mister Smith.

SMITH  
I believe I do, sir.

AMBASSADOR  
I wish to make it clear, first of all, that my government had in no way anything to do with the abduction of Dr. Kent; and further that my government fully absolves itself from any responsibility in the event that the viral weapon is activated.

SMITH  
Sir—

AMBASSADOR  
Naturally, my government hopes that you personally have plans to evacuate before the worst happens.

SMITH  
Mister Ambassador—

AMBASSADOR  
And further my government has asked me to relate to you that the American government's failure to keep its word with respect to the Kent affair has severely damaged the credibility of the United States; and that consequently our current negotiations with respect to military activities in Europe are being suspended immediately. Also—

SMITH  
(interrupting) Mister Ambassador, forgive me for interrupting, but this (indicating JIM) is Mister Ross, in charge of the federal investigation into the Kent disappearance. His assistant is Miss Adams. Mister Ross has shared with me some information, and I have authorized him to share it with you.

(AMBASSADOR turns to JIM but says nothing.)

JIM  
(speaking directly to AMBASSADOR) Mister Ambassador, forgive me, but I am no diplomat. Therefore, what I have to tell you may not sound diplomatic.

AMBASSADOR  
(smugly) I value what Americans call "straight talk." What do you have to tell me, Mister Ross?

JIM  
We watched the hand-over of Kent very carefully.

AMBASSADOR  
Yes?

JIM  
He was not abducted. Men from your country took him, exactly as was agreed.

AMBASSADOR  
Lies!

JIM  
(adamantly) No, sir! The men who took Kent knew the agreed code words! They were YOUR people! This tale of an abduction is a falsehood on your part, sir!

AMBASSADOR  
(irritated) The men who took Kent were Americans! My trustworthy people saw this treachery with their own eyes!

JIM  
(more adamantly, but not angrily) And with their own eyes did they not see the car in which Kent was riding disappear? Did they not claim that the car vanished from a place from which it could not possibly have vanished? What they told you was preposterous, and you know it! Yet you pretend to believe their nonsense story; and you have the NERVE to come in here and tell US that OUR credibility is damaged?

SMITH  
(trying to calm things down) Mister Ross—

(CINNAMON pulls two sheets of paper from the portfolio and hands one to JIM.)

JIM  
(more adamantly, but not angrily) When you met with the State Department spokesman yesterday, did you or did you not admit that the story your men told was, quote, "hard to believe?"

AMBASSADOR  
(indignant) That was—

(CINNAMON hands another sheet of paper to JIM.)

JIM  
Your agents took Kent, and they are preventing him from contacting us to tell us where the virus is. (waving the paper, forceful but not angry) Meanwhile, you have begun pulling your people out of Washington. Some of them are gloating over the impending destruction of the city! Do you deny that?

AMBASSADOR  
(seething, turning to SMITH) Good day, Mister Smith.

(AMBASSADOR and AIDE turn to leave.)

JIM  
(forcefully) Your so-called "trustworthy" people, Ambassador, are—

SMITH  
(interrupting) Ross, SHUT UP!

(AMBASSADOR and AIDE exit. The door slams behind them. SMITH looks ill.)

SMITH  
(nervously laughing) He's not used to being talked to that way.

JIM  
I'm sure.

CINNAMON  
If our profile of him is any indication, he'll be angry, but he'll also recognize there may be truth in what we said, and he'll investigate things further. He can't risk a war caused by his own people; he's got to rule out his own people as the ones responsible.

JIM  
And that will buy us some of the time we need.

SMITH  
(sighing) Once this Kent business is all over, I may have some trouble re-establishing a relationship with the Ambassador.

JIM  
(smiling) You can tell him that you had me fired after that little stunt I pulled.

SMITH  
(smiling) You're fired, "Ross."

(CUT TO: Ext. safe house, afternoon. CUT TO: Kent's bedroom. KENT is sleeping, with the FEMALE NURSE watching. CUT TO: The basement, where the racks now hold more newspapers and recording tapes. BARNEY turns on the TV and the recorder.)

LOCAL NEWSCASTER (on TV)  
Good evening. A major movie star—

(CUT TO: KENT in bed. Superimposed over KENT's face is the calendar reading: "Today's REAL date" with Saturday July 6 below. The calendar page is taken away to be replaced by the Sunday July 7 page beneath. The MALE NURSE holds Kent's street clothes, and he and the FEMALE NURSE nod to one another. CUT TO: Ext. safe house, evening. CUT TO: The basement, with BARNEY loading recordings into the proper slots. There are more newspapers in the proper slots as well. The door to the basement opens, and ROLLIN comes down the stairs. ROLLIN is in disguise, wearing glasses and wearing his hair in a way to seem older.)

ROLLIN  
It's just past sunset. Kent didn't wake up early, so the Doc just gave him a shot to help him come around. Doc says that he sees no residual side effects.

BARNEY  
Right. Willy's ready with the sound effects.

ROLLIN  
It's too late to do a demonstration tonight. Cinnamon and Craig will do their first demonstration tomorrow morning.

BARNEY  
Okay. Friday news broadcasts weren't all that good for us, but Saturday's were outstanding.

ROLLIN  
Local or national?

BARNEY  
Both. You'd better take this.

(BARNEY checks his calendar—the one marked "Kent thinks today is"—and sees that it says July 4. BARNEY hands ROLLIN a newspaper from the July 4 spot. ROLLIN takes the newspaper, smiles, and turns toward the stairway. CUT TO: Kent's bedroom. It is dark outside, but not completely dark; some lights in the bedroom are on. The cot, the chair and the NURSES are gone. STEWART is checking KENT. KENT, now wearing his trousers and undershirt once again, is moving slightly but is not awake. CINNAMON stands nearby holding some pajamas and a glass of warm milk. STEWART nods and smiles at CINNAMON to indicate that KENT is okay. As STEWART packs up his medical bag and gets ready to go, ROLLIN enters the bedroom, carrying a single newspaper section, which he sets aside. STEWART gives ROLLIN an "all's well" look, and exits. KENT stirs. ROLLIN goes next to the bed.)

ROLLIN  
Hey, are you okay, buddy?

KENT  
(groggy) What time is it?

ROLLIN  
About nine o'clock. At night.

KENT  
Where—am I?

CINNAMON  
You're safe.

(KENT tries to sit up but decides against it.)

KENT  
How did I get here?

ROLLIN  
You came here in a car this afternoon.

KENT  
A car? A green car?

ROLLIN  
I think so, yes. Fritz carried you out of the car and hauled you up to your bedroom like a sack of potatoes.

KENT  
Fritz? Who's Fritz?

ROLLIN  
Big man.

CINNAMON  
You'll get to meet him.

KENT  
Well, darn it, I just slept for what, five hours?

ROLLIN  
About that, I suppose.

KENT  
That means I'll be up all night.

CINNAMON  
A lot of people have said that. Yet (offering the milk) after a glass of warm milk, they sleep perfectly well the first night they're here. Maybe you will, too. I have some pajamas for you as well.

(KENT takes the warm milk and takes a sip.)

KENT  
Where is—?

(Suddenly a concussion is heard [SFX] rattling the windows. It is not overly loud, but it is noticeable.)

KENT  
What was that?

(Another concussion [SFX], then another [SFX], then another [SFX]. CUT TO: Ext. of the house. Large speakers are deployed near the house. WILLY is seen controlling a tape player, upon which the concussions are recorded. Several more concussions are heard [SFX]. CUT TO: Kent's bedroom.)

ROLLIN  
Oh, the park as few miles away is having a fireworks show tonight.

KENT  
Fireworks? Oh, of course! It's the Fourth of July!

(CUT TO Ext. of the house, with WILLY watching the speakers as the concussions [SFX] continue. DISSOLVE TO: Ext. of the house, the next morning. CUT TO: The basement. A shot of the calendars shows "Today's REAL date" is Monday July 8 and "Kent thinks today is" Friday July 5. WILLY enters through a door to the outside, carrying some newspapers. BARNEY takes the newspapers.)

BARNEY  
Thanks.

(BARNEY puts the newspapers in the slot marked for July 8. BARNEY takes some of the newspapers from the slot marked July 5 and hands them to WILLY, who promptly heads up the stairs. The afternoon newspaper for July 5 remains in the July 5 slot. CUT TO: The main floor of the safe house, where CRAIG, CINNAMON, and ROLLIN are eating a simple breakfast around a breakfast table. WILLY enters the main floor though a door, then he closes the door and verifies that it is locked. He tosses the newspapers on the table. ROLLIN takes one and looks it over.)

WILLY  
Has Kent been downstairs yet?

CINNAMON  
Not yet. We heard some rustling around upstairs, so we expect to see him soon.

(WILLY nods and goes upstairs. Once upstairs, WILLY goes to his own room at the end of the hall. Back at the breakfast table, CINNAMON has taken a newspaper and is looking it over. ROLLIN has found a crossword puzzle and is starting to solve it. The sound of a door opening is heard [SFX] and KENT appears in his pajamas outside his room. He seems to be quite well but is unsure of his surroundings. He descends the stairs and looks at the people at the breakfast table.)

CINNAMON  
Good morning!

ROLLIN  
Did you sleep well?

KENT  
I slept fine.

CINNAMON  
Come join us. You may make your own breakfast from anything you find. My brother and I just had cold cereal.

ROLLIN  
I had a hard-boiled egg and toast. There is some bacon in the refrigerator, if you want that.

(KENT glances at the newspaper on the kitchen table. It is dated July 5.)

KENT  
Where am I?

CINNAMON  
You are safe. This is a safe house.

KENT  
A safe house, what? Where? In America?

ROLLIN  
Of course, in America. About sixty miles from Washington DC, we think. But we don't know for sure.

KENT  
What am I doing here? I was supposed to be on an overseas flight by now.

ROLLIN  
Well, I suppose you are here for the same reason that I am here, and for the same reason that Katherine and Tommy are here. It is not safe to take you out of the country. So you will stay here until it is safe.

KENT  
And when will it be safe?

ROLLIN  
(with a chuckle) Who knows?

KENT  
How long have you been here?

CINNAMON  
Tommy and I have been here since the second week in June.

ROLLIN  
I have been here a little more than two months.

KENT  
What? I cannot stay here for months!

CINNAMON  
You will have to talk to Mr. Armus about that.

KENT  
Mr. Armus? How do I get ahold of him? Is there a telephone?

ROLLIN  
(snickering) No telephone. Mr. Armus visits from time to time. He might come by today or tomorrow to see how you are doing.

(KENT strides to the front door.)

KENT  
No, this cannot be right! I must—

(KENT tries the front door. It is locked. KENT checks to see whether there is a way to unlock it, and finds none. KENT notices a clock on a ledge. The time is about ten minutes after 8:00.)

CINNAMON  
You cannot leave.

ROLLIN  
None of us can leave. Until it's safe, that is.

(KENT wanders back to the breakfast table, as if in a daze.)

KENT  
I can't leave? What am I supposed to do until someone says it's safe?

ROLLIN  
Read. (holding up a newspaper) We get morning and afternoon editions of the newspapers on weekdays, morning editions on weekends. I do the crosswords. There are a lot of books on the bookshelf.

KENT  
Is there a television?

CINNAMON  
No. That is, there is no television for us. Fritz has a TV. His reception is terrible, but he has one.

KENT  
Fritz?

CINNAMON  
He's the man who carried you to your room yesterday. He was your driver.

ROLLIN  
But don't call him "Fritz!" Call him "Sir."

KENT  
(blankly) Okay.

CINNAMON  
Fritz watches over us, buys food, mows the lawn, deals with visitors. Our other live-in guard we call Hans. You'll meet him in two weeks.

KENT  
I should be gone before two weeks.

ROLLIN  
(laughs) I felt that way once, too!

CINNAMON  
Are you hungry? May I make something for you?

KENT  
(still trying to take it all in) Some toast and butter. Just one slice of toast ought to do. And coffee.

(KENT sits at the table and helps himself to coffee. CINNAMON puts a slice of bread in the toaster.)

KENT  
My name is Dr. Randall Kent. (to CINNAMON) I know you are Katherine (to CRAIG) and you are Tommy. (to ROLLIN) And you—?

ROLLIN  
Call me Benjamin. Ben, if you like.

KENT  
Okay, Ben. May I ask: why are the three of you here?

(CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY is listening to the conversation.)

ROLLIN'S VOICE  
I am here because I have certain information about permanent defense installations. My disappearance was staged. And now I must wait here until I am presumed to be dead by the authorities, and they stop looking for me.

CINNAMON'S VOICE  
Tommy and I are here because Tommy has a unique gift, and we need to get out of the country. The Americans want him, but they would misuse his talent.

(BARNEY reaches over to pull some newspapers from the rack; he pulls newspapers from July 5, July 6, July 7, July 8. BARNEY also retrieves a pad of paper with writing on it.)

KENT'S VOICE  
A unique talent? What kind of talent is it?

CINNAMON'S VOICE  
It's difficult to describe.

(CUT TO: The breakfast table. KENT is buttering toast.)

KENT  
(amused) I'm curious. What does he do?

ROLLIN  
(grinning, slightly enthusiastic) Perhaps Tommy could give a demonstration. (to KENT) Strangest thing you've ever seen!

CINNAMON  
Now is not the time. Recently Tommy's only been able in the middle of the night.

CRAIG  
(protesting) I'm up to it! I'm up to it right now!

(CINNAMON and ROLLIN seem surprised that CRAIG spoke. CINNAMON seems hesitant to agree.)

CINNAMON  
Are you sure?

(CRAIG nods vigorously. Both ROLLIN and CINNAMON smile.)

CINNAMON  
Oh, all right; if it's all right with you, Tommy. Let's go upstairs.

KENT  
(taking a bite of toast) What, we can't do the demonstration here?

(CUT TO: A bedroom upstairs, Tommy's bedroom. The bedroom is small, has a small bed and a dresser. There are various items on top of the dresser, including some small notepads and pencils. The bedroom door opens, and CRAIG and CINNAMON enter, followed by ROLLIN and KENT, who is still chewing his toast. CRAIG climbs onto the bed, turns on his side, and begins to breathe deeply. KENT, who has now swallowed his toast and is licking his fingertips, is curious as to what is going on.)

CINNAMON  
(to KENT) Before we begin, here are some rules. First, you say nothing to Tommy. He won't respond to anything you say, anyway. Second, if you speak to me, speak in a normal tone of voice.

KENT  
Okay.

(CINNAMON takes a notepad and pencil from atop a dresser and gives them to KENT.)

CINNAMON  
You may take notes if you wish.

(KENT is puzzled. He doesn't know what the notepad and pencil might be used for. On the bed, CRAIG is breathing normally. One of CRAIG's arms is extended in front of his body. The hand begins to twitch.)

ROLLIN  
He's through!

(KENT is puzzled by the expression, "through.")

CINNAMON  
(to CRAIG) Tommy, do you hear me?

(CRAIG's voice is somewhat different.)

CRAIG  
I hear you.

CINNAMON  
Can you see the house?

CRAIG  
I see the house.

CINNAMON  
Tommy, will we get a visit from Mr. Armus?

(CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY is wearing a headset and microphone.)

BARNEY  
Yes, at 12:38 this afternoon.

(CUT TO: The bedroom.)

CRAIG  
Yes, at 12:38 this afternoon.

CINNAMON  
Tommy, do you see today's afternoon newspaper?

CRAIG  
I see today's afternoon newspaper.

CINNAMON  
What is the headline on the newspaper?

(CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY is holding the afternoon newspaper from July 5. The headline reads "NASA ANNOUNCES PLANS.")

BARNEY  
NASA announces plans.

(CUT TO: The bedroom.)

CRAIG  
NASA announces plans.

ROLLIN  
(quietly, to KENT) Write that down.

CINNAMON  
Tommy, do you see the Saturday morning newspaper?

CRAIG  
I see the Saturday morning newspaper.

CINNAMON  
What is the headline on the newspaper?

(CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY is holding the newspaper from July 6. The headline reads "2 KILLED IN BRIDGE COLLAPSE." CUT TO: The bedroom.)

CRAIG  
Two killed in bridge collapse.

(KENT abruptly writes "Two killed in bridge collapse" on the pad, and then above that, writes "NASA announces plans." After a moment, he writes above that, "Armus to visit at 12:38?")

ROLLIN  
Ask him about TV news reports for tomorrow, too. Local and national.

CINNAMON  
Tommy, do you see the news reports on Fritz's television tomorrow?

CRAIG  
I see.

CINNAMON  
What is the first story on the 6:00 news?

(CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY holds the retrieved notepad with writing on it. Below the word "Local" is written "A major movie star made a surprise visit to Washington this afternoon.")

BARNEY  
A major movie star—

(CUT TO: The bedroom. Everyone is listening to CRAIG.)

CRAIG  
— made a surprise visit to Washington this afternoon.

(KENT writes this down.)

CINNAMON  
What is the first story on the 6:30 national news?

CRAIG  
A minor earthquake hit Mexico City today, home of the upcoming Summer Olympics.

(KENT writes.)

CINNAMON  
Tommy, do you see the Sunday morning newspaper, and its headline?

CRAIG  
Quake rattles Mexico City.

(KENT hastily scribbles this down.)

ROLLIN  
Try Monday's paper.

CINNAMON  
Tommy, can you see the Monday newspaper headline?

CRAIG  
President— to meet with guh—

(KENT hastily scribbles this down. On the bed, CRAIG's hand stops twitching.)

ROLLIN  
Look at his hand, Katherine. He's back out, now.

CINNAMON  
Let's let him recover. He went the extra mile today.

KENT  
(suspicious but polite) What— what did I just witness?

CINNAMON  
(directing KENT out of the bedroom) Tommy is an intuitive.

KENT  
A what?

CINNAMON  
He has a heightened sense of awareness of the world. He uses this sense to intuit what the results of today's events will be.

(KENT isn't buying it. He laughs a little. ROLLIN stands in the bedroom door; behind him, CRAIG is stirring from the bed.)

KENT  
So he's a seer, is he? A fortune-teller? (sneering) A prognosticator? Hogwash.

CINNAMON  
(indignantly) Do you think you are the first person ever to say such a thing to me? I have heard such dismissive remarks for years. That is why I asked you to write down what was said. I do not ask to you to accept anything on my say-so.

(KENT still scoffs.)

CINNAMON  
Tommy talked about tomorrow night's television news. If I were you, I'd talk to Fritz about letting you watch his television tomorrow night, to see whether Tommy was right.

KENT  
This whole thing is—

(KENT is about to say "ridiculous," when a door abruptly opens, and WILLY stalks out. WILLY seems to be in a bad mood. KENT does not know what to say.)

CINNAMON and ROLLIN  
(subdued) Good morning, sir.

WILLY  
(to CINNAMON and ROLLIN) You. And you! This house must be clean before Mr. Armus arrives at one o'clock! Eat your lunches afterwards! Clean the house first!

(KENT is briefly taken aback by the mention of one o'clock, and is about to say good morning, when WILLY charges up to KENT and goes nose-to-nose with him.)

WILLY  
(to KENT) You. New man. Has anyone explained the rules to you yet?

KENT  
(intimidated) No.

WILLY  
There is only one rule. (threateningly) Don't make trouble. Is that CLEAR?

KENT  
Yes, Frit—

(WILLY grabs KENT by the throat and pushes him up against a wall.)

WILLY  
What did you call me?!

KENT  
Sir! Yes, it's clear, SIR!

(WILLY lets KENT go. KENT rubs his throat but he has not been hurt.)

KENT  
I'm sorry, sir! But I don't know your name, sir—

WILLY  
You don't need to know my name!

(WILLY stalks away and heads downstairs. CINNAMON looks at KENT, concerned. Behind ROLLIN, CRAIG emerges, dazed, and puzzled by what just happened.)

KENT  
He— (quietly) Fritz— said that Armus is coming at one, not at 12:38.

CINNAMON  
We'll see. Come on, let's get cleaning.

ROLLIN  
(to KENT) I'll wash the dishes, you dry.

(CUT TO: A quick montage of CINNAMON, ROLLIN, and KENT— now in day clothes— cleaning: washing dishes, drying dishes, putting dishes away, picking up newspapers, throwing out garbage, sweeping, emptying ashtrays, etc. CINNAMON brings a load of laundry to a laundry room that can only be barely seen. WILLY watches but does nothing to help. CRAIG helps with the laundry, then wipes the kitchen table with a rag. KENT is straightening out cushions on the furniture when there is a loud CLANK-CLANK [SFX] as the front door is unlocked and JIM enters, and re-locks the door.)

WILLY  
Mr. Armus! I was not expecting you until one o'clock!

(KENT steals a look at the clock on the ledge. The time is 12:38. KENT is astonished. CUT TO BLACK.)


	3. ACT III

ACT III

(CUT FROM BLACK. Int. safe house, moments later. KENT is still surprised by the time showing on the clock. JIM, CINNAMON, ROLLIN, WILLY, and CRAIG are as they were.)

JIM  
(in accented voice) I wanted to see how our new guest is getting along. (to KENT) Are you getting along, Dr. Kent?

KENT  
(urgently but under control) Mr. Armus, you know that I cannot stay here. I need to get out of the country.

JIM  
Patience. Are you well, here?

KENT  
Fine. But I should not be here. I was promised—

JIM  
Yes, yes, you were promised to be taken to the other side of the world. But that is not possible at this time.

KENT  
I must—

JIM  
It will be possible soon.

KENT  
How soon?

JIM  
A matter of days, perhaps. Arrangements are being made right now. (to the others) Arrangements are being made for all of you!

(CINNAMON and ROLLIN smile at what sounds like good news. CRAIG does not react.)

JIM  
(to everyone) I warn you— the travel will not be comfortable! Certainly not as comfortable as staying here.

(JIM checks his watch.)

JIM  
(to everyone) I must be going. But I want you all to remember something. When the time comes to leave, you must all be ready to leave on very short notice! You will have no more than two minutes to be ready! Do you understand?

(KENT, CINNAMON and ROLLIN all nod. CRAIG stays still. JIM makes a hand gesture— like a man giving an injection— to WILLY, and WILLY nods. JIM abruptly leaves and closes the door, which locks with a loud CLANK-CLANK [SFX]. KENT tests the door; it is locked tight. While ROLLIN and CINNAMON talk, KENT sidles over to CRAIG, and WILLY unlocks the basement door [SFX], goes into the basement, and re-locks the door [SFX].)

ROLLIN  
A few days! The end is in sight! Finally!

CINNAMON  
I hope it's sooner rather than later.

(While ROLLIN and CINNAMON converse, KENT sits next to CRAIG. CRAIG faces KENT.)

KENT  
Tommy, may I ask you something?

CRAIG  
Okay.

KENT  
How did you know Mr. Armus was going to visit us today— at 12:38?

CRAIG  
I didn't know.

KENT  
Ah, but when you were in a trance, you predicted it.

CRAIG  
Oh. I was through the doorway. Once I go through the doorway, I don't remember, until I come out.

KENT  
Huh?

CINNAMON  
Do not ask him such things. He does not remember.

KENT  
(sneering) It was all planned, wasn't it?

(CINNAMON is about to confront KENT, when the basement door unlocks [SFX] and WILLY emerges, carrying a newspaper. WILLY re-locks the door [SFX], and throws the newspaper on the kitchen table. The headline is "NASA ANNOUNCES PLANS".)

WILLY  
You may make your lunch now. Here is the afternoon newspaper.

(KENT startles upon seeing the headline. He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, on which are listed in his handwriting: "Armus to visit at 12:38?"; "NASA announces plans"; "Two killed in bridge collapse" (Sat. paper); "A major movie star made a surprise visit to Washington this afternoon (local TV Sat. eve.)"; "A minor earthquake hit Mexico City today, home of the upcoming Summer Olympics (nat'l TV); "Quake rattles Mexico City (Sun. paper)"; "President to meet with G? (Mon. paper)" As ROLLIN reaches for the afternoon newspaper, KENT grabs it and stares at the headline. KENT is stunned. ROLLIN smiles and looks at CINNAMON, who also smiles. ROLLIN starts to make a sandwich, and CINNAMON talks to CRAIG quietly. CRAIG shrugs. Then CINNAMON and CRAIG go upstairs. KENT checks his notes and the headline, and is baffled. KENT sits at the kitchen table, with ROLLIN. KENT is examining the newspaper first section thoroughly.)

ROLLIN  
(sitting with a sandwich on a plate) Look, can you at least pass me the section that has the crossword puzzle in it?

(KENT takes one more look at a section, then tosses it to ROLLIN.)

ROLLIN  
Thank you.

KENT  
I don't get it.

ROLLIN  
(absently, looking for the crossword) You don't get what?

KENT  
(agitated) This is a real newspaper!

ROLLIN  
(absently) Yeah, so?

KENT  
I've used faked newspapers for— for various purposes. But this newspaper is authentic.

ROLLIN  
Yes, it's a real newspaper. Real news, real sports, real weather, real human interest.

KENT  
(holding up the front page) But Tommy told us this headline more than three hours ago!

ROLLIN  
(smiling, noshing his sandwich) Oh, yeah, you haven't seen Tommy do what he does. I've seen it quite a few times; I guess I'm more used to it. Come to think of it, when I first saw him do it, I reacted a little like you. I thought it was a trick. Very strange, isn't it?

KENT  
Someone must have told him a headline from an early edition of the paper.

ROLLIN  
(off-handedly) Probably the same guy who told him Armus would be arriving twenty-two minutes early.

(ROLLIN eats. KENT tries to sort it all out; he's puzzled and troubled.)

ROLLIN  
Look, you want some advice? Just don't worry about it. Tommy said some things about tomorrow's newspaper, didn't he?

KENT  
Yes. And the Saturday television news. And more—

ROLLIN  
Listen. If you stew over everything, you won't sleep at night. Plus, if you get yourself all worked up, and then if what Tommy said about the Saturday newspaper turns out to be right, you'll go batty. And none of us wants you to go batty, believe me. So just let everything settle. Okay?

KENT  
How far ahead does Tommy see things?

ROLLIN  
One day, two days he's usually good; sometimes three.

KENT  
How often does he— does he do this thing that he does?

ROLLIN  
Katherine tries to ask him every other day whether we're going to get out of here. (glancing toward the upstairs) Tommy sometimes is up to doing it and sometimes he isn't. Since he did his bit this morning, he probably won't be up to doing it again until tomorrow at the earliest. Lately he's had the bad habit of waking up Katherine in the middle of the night to tell her he wants to find the doorway.

KENT  
(still addled by it all) But—

ROLLIN  
Did you hear Armus say that we had to be ready to leave on short notice? Armus knows that he doesn't have to give us any notice at all. He knows Tommy will tell us when it's time to go.

KENT  
What if— Tommy doesn't tell us? (swallows) Did you know there's going to be a catastrophe in Washington in about a week?

ROLLIN  
(surprised and suspicious) No, I didn't know that.

KENT  
Well, I DO know it. And I have to be out of here at least a couple of days before it happens.

ROLLIN  
I'm sure that Tommy will tell us by Sunday or Monday when we'll be going.

KENT  
(gravely) He'd better.

ROLLIN  
And if he doesn't— well, (smirking) I'll leave anyway.

KENT  
But— you can't leave, can you?

ROLLIN  
(confidentially) Don't tell anybody, but there's a key to the front door that's hidden, and I know where it is.

KENT  
So you could sneak out in the middle of the night, if you wanted to?

ROLLIN  
Not the middle of the night, no. The alarms are active between nine at night and five in the morning. I've thought about sneaking out at five a.m. a couple of times, before Fritz wakes up, but—

(CINNAMON comes down the stairs and joins ROLLIN and KENT.)

CINNAMON  
Tommy just tried to find the doorway. He couldn't find it. He might not be able to find it until Sunday.

(ROLLIN is disappointed. KENT is intrigued.)

KENT  
Yeah, the "doorway." Tommy mentioned a "doorway" to me, too. What does that mean?

CINNAMON  
Are you just going to make fun of him?

KENT  
No, I really want to know.

CINNAMON  
(suspicious) All right. When Tommy intuits, he does not sleep. He puts himself in a mental state in which he can see a doorway. And then he moves his consciousness through that doorway.

ROLLIN  
Did you see Tommy's wrist? It shudders when he's through the doorway, and it stops when he comes back out.

CINNAMON  
When Tommy is through the doorway, he has a heightened sense of intuition. But it's not conscious, and he never remembers any of it.

(KENT doesn't scoff, but he clearly does not accept what he's been told.)

CINNAMON  
I don't understand it myself! All I know is, Tommy does what he can do.

KENT  
Would Tommy submit to a test? I'd like to ask him some questions.

CINNAMON  
He won't listen to you, he will only listen to me.

KENT  
(mildly smirking) Well, ask him for me next time, will you, which I will do first on the following morning: will I drink coffee first, or will I check the sports page of the newspaper first?

(CINNAMON gets furious.)

CINNAMON  
You will come with me.

(CINNAMON grabs KENT by the ear and drags him away from the kitchen table and toward the front door. KENT is taken totally by surprise and he yelps but has no choice to go along. When CINNAMON lets KENT go, he starts to protest, but CINNAMON turns on him in righteous anger, and pushes KENT up against the door, and yet CINNAMON speaks in a low voice so as not to disturb the whole house.)

CINNAMON  
Now, you listen to me! Do you think I don't know what you're trying to do? Get that idea out of your head, right now!

KENT  
(intimidated) What!? What idea?

CINNAMON  
You want Tommy to make a prediction that you can prove wrong!

KENT  
No, I—

CINNAMON  
If Tommy says you'll drink coffee first, you will go out of your way NOT to drink coffee first, but will deliberately check the sports page first! And if Tommy says you'll check the sports page before drinking coffee, you'll drink your coffee first! Whatever Tommy says, you'll make him wrong!

(KENT stammers, tacitly admitting that that was exactly what he had in mind.)

KENT  
Well, what would be wrong with—?

CINNAMON  
(interrupting) I'll tell you what would be wrong!

(CINNAMON gives KENT some breathing room.)

CINNAMON  
Some months ago, some men tested Tommy. They asked him to predict what they would have for breakfast the next morning. Tommy said they would have ham and eggs. The next morning, they told the cook— who was about to make ham and eggs— that they wanted pancakes instead. When the cook made pancake batter, do you know what happened to Tommy?

KENT  
(trying to lighten the mood) Well, he didn't die.

CINNAMON  
No, Tommy didn't die, but he had the most excruciating headache I've ever seen. He was in agony, and no medications helped. The headache stayed with him for over six hours.

(KENT is not buying it, but he won't contradict what he's been told.)

KENT  
Oh?

CINNAMON  
I won't let Tommy go through that again.

KENT  
Okay.

(CUT TO: The basement, later in the day. In the background, the calendars shows "Today's REAL date" is Monday July 8 and "Kent thinks today is" Friday July 5. JIM enters through the door from the outside. BARNEY is listening to the conversation in the house, but notices JIM's entrance.)

ROLLIN'S VOICE  
She's very protective of her brother.

KENT'S VOICE  
Yes, she is.

ROLLIN'S VOICE  
Do you like crosswords? I could use a little help. Two down, four letters—

(BARNEY turns the volume down.)

JIM  
How's it going?

BARNEY  
He's not buying it yet, but he's interested.

JIM  
Good. Tomorrow's newspaper and news broadcasts should really get him wondering.

BARNEY  
Any news from the outside, where it's Monday instead of Friday?

JIM  
Yes, some good news and some bad. The bad news is that search teams have checked sectors one through forty, and have found no sign of the virus. If we can't recover it by Thursday, there might be an effort to evacuate the city. They are already talking about evacuation drills.

BARNEY  
Man, oh man.

JIM  
Yeah. The good news is that everyone who's looking for Kent is looking in the wrong place, and their searches are taking them farther and farther from Washington.

BARNEY  
Good. Less chance they'll spot Kent when he leaves here. Rollin told Kent about the secret key, by the way.

JIM  
Good.

(CUT TO: Ext. safe house, evening. CUT TO: KENT in his own bedroom, getting ready for bed. There is a knock on the door. KENT opens the door and finds CINNAMON standing there.)

KENT  
Katherine?

CINNAMON  
I just wanted to apologize for being so— cross with you earlier.

KENT  
It's all right.

CINNAMON  
I also wanted to tell you that I spoke to Tommy, and he will try to give you another demonstration tomorrow afternoon, if he can. However—

KENT  
However?

CINNAMON  
If he is able to do it, it will be very brief. Not as long as the one this morning. Tommy was— a shorter demonstration would be better for him.

KENT  
All right. Tomorrow afternoon.

CINNAMON  
Yes. And have you spoken to Fritz about viewing his television tomorrow night?

KENT  
No.

CINNAMON  
Speak to him. We all want to see.

KENT  
I will.

CINNAMON  
Good night.

KENT  
Good night.

(CINNAMON turns away, KENT closes his bedroom door. CUT TO: Ext. safe house, at night. DISSOLVE TO: Ext. safe house, next morning. CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY gets out of his cot and rubs his eyes, then changes the calendars: "Today's REAL date" is Tuesday July 9 and "Kent thinks today is" Saturday July 6. WILLY enters from the outside, carrying a newspaper.)

WILLY  
'Morning, Barney.

BARNEY  
How ya doin', Willy?

WILLY  
Hope we won't need it, but I got the Tuesday newspaper.

(BARNEY takes the newspaper from WILLY and puts it in the rack in its proper slot, then hands WILLY the crisp newspaper from the Saturday slot. WILLY looks at the newspaper and heads for the stairs up to the kitchen.)

BARNEY  
This should be an interesting day. Let me know whether Kent's demeanor indicates he's taking things more seriously.

WILLY  
Right.

(WILLY heads up the stairs, with the newspaper. CUT TO: KENT at the breakfast table with the newspaper. The largest headline reads, "2 KILLED IN BRIDGE COLLAPSE"; and KENT compares it with what he wrote down yesterday. KENT is visibly shaken, and he begins to check the newspaper for signs of trickery. ROLLIN approaches as WILLY heads upstairs.)

ROLLIN  
I was going to make some eggs. You want some?

KENT  
No. No, thank you. I'm not hungry.

(ROLLIN peeks at the newspaper; KENT sees him do it.)

ROLLIN  
How'd Tommy do?

KENT  
(showing the headline to ROLLIN) He was totally accurate.

ROLLIN  
(nonchalant) Yeah, it is strange. And it's a real newspaper, isn't it?

KENT  
(pointing to a paragraph in the newspaper story) Yes! And what's more, this bridge collapse, that Tommy predicted— it occurred three hours AFTER Tommy predicted the headline!

ROLLIN  
(unimpressed) Yeah. How about that? If I made orange juice, would you like some of that?

(WILLY comes downstairs.)

WILLY  
I would like some orange juice.

ROLLIN  
Yes, sir.

(ROLLIN makes orange juice. KENT stands up and approaches WILLY. WILLY doesn't seem happy to communicate with KENT.)

WILLY  
(to KENT) What do you want?

KENT  
Sir, I was just wondering whether I might trouble you to view your television this evening—

WILLY  
(interrupting) To see the news, right? That boy said there would be something on the TV news, and you want to see if he's right, is that it?

KENT  
Yes.

WILLY  
Forget it!

KENT  
(in earnest) Look, sir, let me see the local and national news tonight, and I promise that, for the rest of my time here, I will be no trouble at all. I will not bother you about anything.

(CINNAMON comes downstairs.)

WILLY  
I said, forget it!

CINNAMON  
(to WILLY) Sir, I wonder whether you would reconsider, for me?

WILLY  
(thinking a moment, then relenting) Okay. But no more favors.

CINNAMON  
Fine.

(WILLY takes a glass of orange juice and goes upstairs.)

KENT  
(to CINNAMON) Favors?

CINNAMON  
About a month ago, Tommy told Fritz the outcome of an important baseball game. Fritz bet a lot of money on that game and won. After that, he was nicer to Tommy and to me. But lately he's reverted to his grumpy former self.

KENT  
Oh.

CINNAMON  
We'll knock on Fritz's door just before six.

(KENT nods. CUT TO: Ext. safe house, afternoon. CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY is loading video onto a player. JIM comes in through the door to the outside.)

BARNEY  
I'm getting ready for the local news broadcast, Jim.

(JIM checks his watch. It is 5:40.)

BARNEY  
And Craig's about to give another demonstration. A short one.

JIM  
Good; I meet with Hodge and his people tomorrow afternoon. But Barney, we've got a problem. They're posting evacuation route signs all over Washington. When Kent breaks out in two days, he'll see those signs.

BARNEY  
And from Kent's point of view, there won't be anything in the newspapers about it. He'll know something is up.

JIM  
Here's what I've got in mind, Barney. You've got to make sure that when Kent leaves the house on Thursday morning, what he thinks is Monday, you HAVE to be with him from the start. I think we can modify the original plan by just making some simple changes—

(CUT TO: The upstairs of the house, Craig's bedroom. CRAIG is on his side in bed. CINNAMON and KENT stand nearby. KENT holds a pad and pencil, and has written something on the pad. KENT tries to casually peer into CRAIG's ear, but sees nothing unusual. CRAIG's wrist starts to twitch. KENT tears the written-on page from the pad.)

CINNAMON  
Tommy, do you see the house on Sunday?

CRAIG  
I see the house.

CINNAMON  
Is Mr. Armus coming on Sunday?

CRAIG  
No.

(KENT hands the page with writing to CINNAMON.)

KENT  
Ask him this.

(CINNAMON takes the paper and glances at it. Satisfied, she nods to KENT.)

CINNAMON  
Tommy—

(CRAIG's wrist stops moving. CINNAMON and KENT exchange looks of disappointment. The clock next to the bed shows a time of 5:53. CUT TO: The hallway, minutes later. KENT comes out of Craig's bedroom. Moments later, CINNAMON follows, and ROLLIN joins them. They all walk to WILLY's bedroom. Upon a nod from CINNAMON, KENT knocks on the door politely. WILLY opens the door. In the bedroom, the television is on, and a commercial is playing. The picture on the TV is snowy. WILLY leaves the door open. KENT, CINNAMON, and ROLLIN stand near the open door, where WILLY tells them to stand.)

WILLY  
(pointing) You stand right there. Don't touch the TV. This is as good as the picture gets, and I don't want you monkeying with the TV to try to get better reception. Got it?

KENT  
Yes.

(KENT pulls out the slip of paper on which he had written "A major movie star made a surprise visit to Washington this afternoon." On the TV, the local Saturday evening news begins.)

ANNOUNCER (V.O. on TV)  
This is the Saturday six o'clock news, with Dennis Spain.

LOCAL NEWSCASTER (on TV)  
Good evening. A major movie star made a surprise visit to Washington this afternoon; visitors to the United States Capitol were astonished to see actor James—

(KENT is amazed and darts out of the room into the hallway. He pulls out the paper with scribbling, and looks at it again. ROLLIN and CINNAMON stand with KENT.)

KENT  
It can't be!

CINNAMON  
I don't understand why you say that.

KENT  
That's Dennis Spain! I know Dennis! He would never do a false newscast!

(KENT grabs his head, trying to sort it out.)

ROLLIN  
(to CINNAMON) What did I tell you? He couldn't handle it. He's going batty.

KENT  
(angrily) I am not going batty! (forced calm) I'm not!

(CUT TO BLACK.)


	4. ACT IV

ACT IV

(CUT FROM BLACK: Ext. the safe house, half an hour later. KENT is focused on the television in Willy's bedroom. The picture on the TV is grainy, but the national network anchor is visible.)

NETWORK ANCHOR (on TV)  
Good evening. A minor earthquake hit Mexico City today, home of the upcoming Summer Olympics.

(KENT looks anguished. He checks his list, and sees these words exactly, and just below that, the words, "Quake rattles Mexico City (Sun. Paper)." CUT TO: A thick Sunday newspaper landing on the kitchen table, with the headline "QUAKE RATTLES MEXICO CITY." KENT grabs his head. ROLLIN and CINNAMON look on with concern.)

ROLLIN  
Take it easy, take it easy.

(CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY listens in.)

ROLLIN'S VOICE  
What Tommy does is weird, but it isn't witchcraft.

(BARNEY smiles. CUT TO: Ext. a government office building, mid-day. CUT TO: Int. of the building, a meeting room. MILLER and some other agents are seated at a table. The door to the room opens, and HODGE enters, followed by JIM. MILLER and the other agents are surprised and stand up, almost involuntarily.)

HODGE  
Relax. This man is not a foreign agent. He's an American.

JIM  
(speaking with no accent) We are on the same side, gentlemen. It's time to bring you up-to-date on what is happening.

MILLER  
(to HODGE) You deliberately violated an order of the Deputy Director!?

HODGE  
(smirking) There ARE some people who outrank the Deputy Director, you know.

(CUT TO: Ext. the safe house, late in the afternoon on the same day. CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY is resting on the cot. A shot of the calendars shows "Today's REAL date" is Wednesday July 10 and "Kent thinks today is" Sunday July 7. JIM enters from the outside. BARNEY stirs. JIM with a hand gesture tells BARNEY not to bother getting up. BARNEY gets up anyway.)

JIM  
I spoke to Hodge and his people. They are willing to cooperate and let us play out our hand. The "go" code is "January."

BARNEY  
Rollin has been telling me that Kent is almost ready. Rollin's used the word "witchcraft."

JIM  
(smiling) Good.

BARNEY  
Kent's been working all day on protocols for testing "Tommy's" predictive ability. Another demonstration is scheduled for 4:30 in the morning.

(BARNEY hands JIM a page of handwritten text.)

BARNEY  
I've written out an announcement story for you. Are you ready to do some recording?

JIM  
Yes, I am.

BARNEY  
You go "on the air" at about five-thirty tomorrow morning.

(CUT TO: Ext. the safe house, evening on the same day. CUT TO: Kent's bedroom. He is getting ready for bed. There is a brief, quiet knock on the door and CINNAMON peeks in.)

CINNAMON  
Doctor?

KENT  
What did he say?

CINNAMON  
Tommy says not tonight. I must warn you: he might wake up in the middle of the night and say he's ready. If he does, do you want Ben or me to wake you?

KENT  
Yes. Listen, Katherine. When we get to— to where we're going, would you please let me study Tommy's ability? I want to test him, scientifically. I promise I won't do anything to hurt him or exploit him. I have spent all day devising experiments, controls, performance criteria.

CINNAMON  
(kindly) Of course!

(KENT is pleased. CUT TO: Ext. of the house at night. Crickets chirp [SFX]. CUT TO: The basement. JIM is resting on the cot, with his shoes and jacket off but otherwise dressed, when BARNEY quietly opens the door from the outside, enters, followed by WILLY, who quietly closes the door. WILLY is carrying the morning newspaper, which he tosses in a convenient spot, but not in the rack. Though BARNEY and WILLY are quiet, JIM hears them and stirs. BARNEY begins changing his shirt to that worn by a taxi driver. WILLY sits on the cot after JIM gets up.)

JIM  
Any trouble?

BARNEY  
No, the radio is ready to go. I checked the tracker and the bugs, too.

(JIM checks his watch.)

JIM  
Good timing. It's almost four-thirty. Better wake Rollin.

BARNEY  
Right.

(BARNEY goes to his station, then finds a switch and flips it. CUT TO: Rollin's bedroom. ROLLIN is asleep. Next to his bed, a light begins to flash and a gentle chime sounds [SFX]. ROLLIN wakes and starts to get up.

ROLLIN  
(quietly) Okay, I'm up.

(ROLLIN gets out of bed and quickly puts on a robe.)

ROLLIN  
(quietly) I'll go wake Cinnamon and Craig.

(CUT TO: The basement. JIM and BARNEY are listening on speakers.)

ROLLIN'S VOICE  
(quietly) And then I'll go wake Kent.

(JIM and BARNEY hear some footsteps and doors creak [SFX].

CINNAMON'S VOICE  
(quietly) Is it time?

ROLLIN'S VOICE  
(quietly) Yes.

CINNAMON'S VOICE  
(quietly) I'll get Craig ready.

(BARNEY finishes dressing and puts on a cabbie's hat. There are some more footsteps and a door creaking [SFX].)

ROLLIN'S VOICE  
Dr. Kent!

KENT'S VOICE  
Huh? What?

(CUT TO: Kent's bedroom. KENT has just been woken up. ROLLIN has turned on a lamp and stands over KENT.)

ROLLIN  
Tommy says he's ready.

KENT  
What time is it?

ROLLIN  
About four-thirty in the morning.

KENT  
(wanting to sleep some more) Does it have to be now?

ROLLIN  
If we want to know whether Armus gets us out of here today, then yes, it has to be now. Tommy says he is ready now.

(KENT grumbles but gets out of bed as ROLLIN exits. CUT TO: Tommy's bedroom, still nighttime. A lamp in the room is the only illumination. The clock shows the time is just after 4:35. CRAIG is in bed on his side. CINNAMON and ROLLIN stand nearby. KENT enters, yawns, then quietly closes the bedroom door and picks up a notepad and pencil, and stands next to ROLLIN. CRAIG's wrist begins to twitch. Everyone speaks in hushed tones, but not whispers.)

CINNAMON  
Tommy, do you see the house today, Monday?

CRAIG  
I see the house. Monday.

CINNAMON  
Is Mr. Armus coming here to get us?

(CRAIG takes a few seconds to answer.)

CRAIG  
No.

(ROLLIN and KENT look disappointed.)

CINNAMON  
Tommy, do you see the house on Tuesday?

CRAIG  
I see the house, Tuesday.

CINNAMON  
Is Mr. Armus coming to the house to get us on Tuesday?

(CRAIG answers immediately and more forcefully.)

CRAIG  
No.

(ROLLIN is disappointed. KENT is perplexed, and so is CINNAMON.)

KENT  
(to CINNAMON) He seems very certain.

CINNAMON  
(to KENT) Yes, he does. (to CRAIG) Tommy, do you see Mr. Armus on Tuesday?

CRAIG  
I see him.

CINNAMON  
Where is he?

CRAIG  
Dead.

(CINNAMON, ROLLIN, and KENT are shocked.)

KENT  
What?!

CINNAMON  
Tommy, are you sure Mr. Armus is dead?

CRAIG  
Dead. Everyone is dead.

(KENT is thunderstruck.)

KENT  
(alarmed) Why?! (to CINNAMON) Ask him why!

CINNAMON  
(voice trembling) Why is everyone dead?

CRAIG  
Blue and red.

(KENT is wide-eyed.)

CRAIG  
Blue and red canister exploded. Young man in uniform found it. Exploded. Many dead. Many.

KENT  
What?! (to CINNAMON) Ask him when!

CINNAMON  
Tommy, when did the canister explode?

CRAIG  
Monday, late morning, young man in uniform finds it.

(KENT is petrified. CRAIG's wrist stops shaking.)

KENT  
Ask him who the man in the uniform is! Is it a policeman?

CINNAMON  
(agitated, pointing to CRAIG's wrist) He's out of the doorway. He can't answer. (to ROLLIN) What do we do?

ROLLIN  
(scared, but forcing himself to be calm) We get out of here, that's what we do! Armus can't help us! Everyone dead? That canister, it's probably an atom bomb! And we go west, as far from Washington DC as possible! But we can't leave right now. The alarms are still active! But if we leave at just after five o'clock this morning, we can be gone for an hour or two before Fritz notices!

KENT  
And you know where the key is?

ROLLIN  
(forced calm) Yes. After five, we'll ALL go together. The sun rises in the east. We'll go away from the sun, west. Away from Washington.

KENT  
(resolved) No. I won't be going with you. That canister: I know what Tommy was talking about. It's not an atom bomb, it's something else.

ROLLIN  
Is this the uh, the "catastrophe" you mentioned to me earlier?

KENT  
No. I mean, yes, but it's four days too early! It's a mistake! And it wasn't supposed to EVER actually happen! Some man in a uniform triggered it by accident! (befuddled) A "man in a uniform?" Probably not a policeman, but—

ROLLIN  
(helpfully) Maybe a soldier, someone in a military uniform?

KENT  
That wouldn't make much sense, either.

ROLLIN  
A sports uniform? A doorman's uniform? Could be a boy scout uniform.

(KENT shakes his head, then realizes something.)

KENT  
Do custodians wear uniforms?

ROLLIN  
Sure, lots do; like those who work in office buildings.

(KENT does not react.)

ROLLIN  
I think custodians who work in government buildings have uniforms.

(KENT does not react.)

ROLLIN  
(quickly) And schools.

(KENT reacts strongly with alarm. ROLLIN notices.)

ROLLIN  
A school? This explosion occurs in a school?

(CUT TO: The basement. BARNEY and JIM are listening on a speaker.)

JIM  
He's hidden the device in a school. Probably a school that's locked up for the summer.

BARNEY  
That's not enough to give the "go" code. There are dozens, maybe hundreds of schools in the area.

KENT'S VOICE  
I need to get to the city as soon as possible. I never meant for this to happen. Katherine, please tell Tommy I'm sorry.

CINNAMON'S VOICE  
Sorry, for what?

KENT'S VOICE  
He may have one hell of a headache later today.

ROLLIN'S VOICE  
Are you, wait a minute! Are you saying that you're going to stop that explosion?

(CUT TO: Tommy's bedroom.)

KENT  
(agitated) Yes. I never meant for this. Maybe Tommy is crazy, maybe he's right. I can't take the chance.

ROLLIN  
(summoning some bravery) I'll come with you! I'll help you! Where do we need to go?

KENT  
Ben, there is nothing you can do. But I need to know where the key is.

ROLLIN  
Get dressed, then I'll show you.

KENT  
(to himself) Yeah. (to ROLLIN) Do you have any money?

ROLLIN  
Some. A few bucks is all.

KENT  
(to CINNAMON) Do you have any money?

CINNAMON  
Yes.

KENT  
I need it. Maybe I can pay for a ride. (to himself) Maybe I have four hours. Maybe more, maybe less. Maybe I can find a phone. But if I call the police and it's a policeman who finds it—

(CUT TO: The basement. JIM and BARNEY are listening. BARNEY, now wearing a cabbie's shirt and cap, picks up a newspaper from the slot marked July 8 and heads to the door. WILLY is right behind, holding car keys.)

WILLY  
I'm going to bring the car around.

BARNEY  
And I'm going to go bust the taxi.

JIM  
Right. We'll be following you, Barney. Out of sight.

(BARNEY nods, and he and WILLY exit. CUT TO: Ext. of the house, nighttime. There is a streetlight or exterior light that illuminates the front of the house. WILLY quietly goes off in one direction and disappears. BARNEY drops the newspaper, folded, in the gravel driveway, near the highway. BARNEY walks down the highway to a car, dressed to look like a taxi. He opens the hood, retrieves a flashlight, ditches his cap in the front seat, and begins to look under the hood. CUT TO: Int. of the house, Kent's bedroom. KENT is nearly dressed. His bedroom door is open. KENT takes a look at his handwritten note that reads "President to meet with G?" ROLLIN peeks into the bedroom and hands KENT some dollar bills. ROLLIN is dressed. Again, everyone speaks in hushed tones.)

ROLLIN  
We took up a collection.

KENT  
(trying to be calm) Thanks. So, where's the key?

ROLLIN  
Come downstairs. I'll show you.

(CUT TO: The main floor of the house. CINNAMON and CRAIG are dressed, but CRAIG seems sleepy. KENT and ROLLIN come down the stairs. ROLLIN goes and looks at the clock by the front door. It is nearly 5:00.)

ROLLIN  
About a minute to go. Let's get ready.

CINNAMON  
(to CRAIG) Come on, Tommy.

KENT  
(to everyone) Wait. Give me a head start. Five minutes. Then go. Okay? Just a five-minute head start for me.

ROLLIN  
(puzzled) All right.

KENT  
So where's the key?

ROLLIN  
Look at the clock.

KENT  
(impatiently) I see it! It says five o'clock!

ROLLIN  
So pick the clock up, and look at it!

(KENT picks up the clock and looks at it from different angles. Then he sees something taped to the underside. He pulls on the tape and finds a key. KENT takes the key and heads for the front door; he puts the key in the lock and the door unlocks with a clank [SFX]. As ROLLIN, CINNAMON, and CRAIG edge toward the door, KENT turns.)

KENT  
(to everyone) Good luck.

(ROLLIN nods. KENT opens the door and rushes out. CUT TO: Ext. of the house. KENT heads toward the highway. He spots the newspaper in the driveway, bends down and unfolds it. The main headline reads "PRESIDENT TO MEET WITH GOVERNORS." KENT shakes his head in amazement, grits his teeth and drops the newspaper. He heads out on the highway, and sees a taxi with its hood open. There is a light under the hood. KENT approaches the taxi and sees BARNEY leaning over the engine, under the hood, holding a flashlight.)

KENT  
Pardon me, can you tell me which way to Washington DC?

BARNEY  
You going to Washington? Me too. Hey, come over here and hold this flashlight for me, would you?

KENT  
I'm in a hurry. Which way?

BARNEY  
Tell you what. You come over here and hold this flashlight for me, and I'll drive you to Washington.

KENT  
(realizing) You drive a cab! (relieved) Okay, what do you need?

(KENT goes over to help BARNEY. BARNEY gives KENT the flashlight.)

BARNEY  
You see where I'm pointing? Put some light right there. (struggling) This damn connector keeps coming loose. Fare had me drive him all the way out here to a bumpy road, and the connector comes loose! Fixing it in the daytime is no problem, but at night, whoo! I don't have enough hands to hold the light and fix it. (struggling) I was worried I was going to have to wait until until the sun was up! (relieved) And there, I've got it! (laughs, very appreciative) Thanks, buddy, I mean it!

KENT  
You're welcome.

(BARNEY slams the hood. KENT turns off the flashlight and hands it to BARNEY. BARNEY gestures to the car.)

BARNEY  
(appreciative, smiling) Go ahead, get in.

(CUT TO: Int. of the car. KENT gets in the back, BARNEY gets behind the wheel, and puts on his cap.)

BARNEY  
Where you going? A hotel? The monuments?

KENT  
Alexandria.

(CUT TO: Int. of a second car, with WILLY driving and JIM in the passenger seat. They listen to a speaker.)

BARNEY'S VOICE  
Anyplace special in Alexandria?

KENT'S VOICE  
Yeah. But I don't know the exact address. You know where the Masonic temple is?

BARNEY'S VOICE  
Sure.

KENT'S VOICE  
Head toward that. Then I'll give you directions.

BARNEY'S VOICE  
Fair enough.

(CUT TO: Ext. of the cab. The cab pulls out onto the highway. CUT TO: Int. of the house. ROLLIN, CINNAMON, and CRAIG are next to a speaker in the living room area. CINNAMON and ROLLIN start to leave.)

CINNAMON  
Alexandria.

CRAIG  
Good luck.

(CUT TO: The cab, making its way toward the city. KENT looks out the window and sees signs with arrows saying "Emergency Evacuation Route." KENT is puzzled. He sees another sign.)

KENT  
Hey, what's with all the signs?

BARNEY  
Oh, that. Some bureaucrat decided to organize an evacuation drill, for later this week I think, and they've been putting up these signs all over. (laughs) Everybody is all worried about them. All night and all this morning the radio announcers are explaining what's going on.

(BARNEY turns on the cab's radio. A moment later, the voice of JIM comes on, no longer accented and using a somewhat different register.)

JIM'S VOICE  
He stressed that this is simply a drill. Repeating, people in the Washington area are very concerned this morning about the sudden appearance of emergency evacuation signs. Officials emphasize that these are for a drill that is expected to be conducted on Wednesday and Thursday. Officials also wish to be clear that there has been at this time no threat of any kind—

(BARNEY turns off the radio.)

BARNEY  
Sounds to me like a fiasco.

(KENT nods, but is not emotional. CUT TO: Int. of second car, with WILLY and JIM; the car is moving. JIM checks a tracking device. Morning is a little brighter.)

JIM  
Better slow down, Willy. We don't want to get too close.

WILLY  
Right.

(CUT TO: Int. of third car, with ROLLIN driving and CINNAMON checking a tracking device; the car is moving.)

CINNAMON  
Take a left here, it's a different route to Alexandria.

ROLLIN  
(turning the steering wheel) Okay.

(CUT TO: The cab passing the Masonic Temple. Morning is a little brighter than before. CUT TO: Int. of the cab.)

KENT  
Go straight here, then turn left.

BARNEY  
Yup.

KENT  
Up here a ways.

BARNEY  
Any particular business or cross street?

KENT  
No, just keep going. There will be a school up on the left. You can drop me off there. And thanks for the lift.

BARNEY  
Sure thing. Thank YOU for your help. Is this the school here?

KENT  
Yeah.

(CUT TO: The school grounds. It is early morning and there is sunlight, but not much. All the windows of the school are dark. The cab pulls into a driveway and goes up close to a door. KENT quickly gets out.)

KENT  
(to BARNEY) You're a life saver, my friend!

(KENT gives BARNEY some cash.)

BARNEY  
There's no fare, friend.

KENT  
That's a tip!

BARNEY  
Thanks! So long!

(BARNEY starts to drive off. KENT does not wait for BARNEY to drive away; KENT does not try the door, but goes around the side of the school. CUT TO: Int. of the cab.)

BARNEY  
It's the elementary school next to the park.

(CUT TO: Int. the second car, JIM and WILLY listening.)

BARNEY'S VOICE  
It looks like KENT went around to the west side. I lost sight of him.

(CUT TO: Int. the third car, ROLLIN and CINNAMON listening.)

BARNEY'S VOICE  
I'm going to park and approach from the north.

CINNAMON  
(to ROLLIN) Turn right up here. The school is about five blocks further on.

ROLLIN  
Right.

(CUT TO: Int. the second car. WILLY stops the car near the school. WILLY and JIM scan the school briefly.)

JIM  
This is it. Do you see Kent?

WILLY  
No. I don't see any lights on, either. All the windows are dark.

JIM  
(confidently) He's in there.

(WILLY gets out and runs toward the school. JIM holds a car telephone in his hand and dials a number.)

JIM  
(into the phone) Agent Hodge.

HODGE'S VOICE  
This is Hodge.

JIM  
(calmly but urgently) January, I repeat, January. The address is—

(CUT TO: School grounds, WILLY is looking along side the school building, carefully but quickly checking windows as he goes. KENT cannot be seen. WILLY notices BARNEY, still dressed as a cabbie and wearing his cap, coming from his left. BARNEY's and WILLY's behavior indicate that they have not found KENT. WILLY finds at a window that seems to be slightly open, and signals BARNEY, who comes running, checking the windows as he goes. WILLY pushes the window and it opens, and in he goes. BARNEY sees WILLY go in, and he follows. CUT TO: Int. third car. ROLLIN is coming up to the school. From his point of view, he sees BARNEY entering the window.)

ROLLIN  
(pointing excitedly) There goes Barney!

(ROLLIN parks hurredly. CINNAMON and ROLLIN get out quickly.)

CINNAMON  
You take the south side, I'll take the north.

(CINNAMON and ROLLIN run toward the school. CUT TO: Int. of the school. It is dark, but not pitch dark. No lights are on. WILLY and BARNEY are moving their way down the hallway quietly, checking classrooms as they go. The classrooms are dark, but light through the windows allows rows of empty desks to be seen. WILLY and BARNEY both hear a noise [SFX]; BARNEY realizes the noise is closer to WILLY, and walks silently in his direction. WILLY is comes to an open classroom door and sees KENT standing next to a window sill. There is a bookcase or a TV stand preventing WILLY from seeing clearly, but as he moves silently into the classroom, he sees on the sill a blue and red canister. KENT is simply looking at the canister; he seems to be puzzled by something. The window next to the sill is covered with black paper. BARNEY comes into the classroom, and BARNEY and WILLY exchange quick hand signals. WILLY creeps close to KENT. KENT hears WILLY and turns, and WILLY seizes KENT.)

KENT  
(struggling, realizing who it is) Fritz! Sir! Let me go!

(BARNEY charges toward the canister. KENT doesn't see BARNEY's face, but realizes BARNEY is wearing a uniform with an official-looking cap, albeit the uniform of a cabbie. KENT is horrified.)

KENT  
You! In the UNIFORM! Be careful with that! The clock timer is malfunctioning! It might—

(BARNEY deactivates the device, then turns to face KENT. KENT recognizes him and is highly agitated and puzzled.)

BARNEY  
You mean, the timer shows it to be Thursday, when it's only Monday?

(KENT is really puzzled. BARNEY tears the black paper off the window. Immediately, CINNAMON comes to the window and looks with brief trepidation at the now-visible canister. BARNEY gives her the thumbs-up sign and a grin. Outside, armed agents are on school grounds. WILLY muscles KENT toward the door of the classroom. CUT TO: Ext. of the school. JIM and ROLLIN are there, soon joined by CINNAMON, and numerous agents, including HODGE. WILLY pushes an exit bar on the school door and brings out KENT, who is immediately taken by agents. BARNEY emerges also, carrying the canister. On a signal from HODGE, a SPECIALIST checks the canister, then turns to HODGE and nods to indicate the explosive is deactivated. SPECIALIST takes the canister from BARNEY, and BARNEY joins JIM, CINNAMON, ROLLIN, and WILLY as they walk away from the school. FREEZE and CUT TO BLACK.)

THE END


End file.
